1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for an independent, rotating, multi-clutch assembly having no fixed connection to a component of a gearset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kinematic arrangement of automatic transmissions, certain control elements, such as hydraulically-actuated clutches, have no fixed connection to any other transmission lever component.
In such cases, a need exists for a technique that simplifies the feed circuit to those clutches, i.e. pressure feeds for each of three clutch-apply circuits and a lube circuit that supplies three balance dams.
The technique and its design implementation must be such that the device can be produced at low cost and weight and perform with high reliability and endurance.